The disclosure is generally directed to mixing apparatus that employs drop on demand fluid drop emitting apparatus to introduce drops of a fluid into a gas stream.
Fluids are commonly mixed with gases in a variety of industrial processes, and it is often difficult to control the amount of fluid that is added to a gas.